Dylan Twain
Dylan Twain is a Character in the Scream series. He Appeared in The Scream: Revenge of the Screams. He is portrayed by Oliver Jackson-Cohen. Biography The Scream: Revenge of the Screams Dylan is first seen when he is introduced to the class He is later seen in the gym lesson. He likes Mr. Mc lean's lessons very much. Dylan is later in the park. He sees some other classmate, Bruce and Isabelle and walks to them. "Hey Bruce, How are you?" Dylan says. "Bad" Bruce says. The Scream sees it. He walks to the fountain. He hides behind it. Dylan later walks away. He walks to the fountain. The Scream sees it. The Scream pushes him under the water. The Scream also jumps in the water and pushes him very deep under water. Later when Dylan awakes he is in a place he doesn't know. He is with Madison Campbell and Tess Neville.b Dylan is glad. He sees a very hot girl is with him. "What will we do?" Tess says. They see a leg is laying on the ground. Dylan isn't even scared. "Lets go" Dylan says. Madison and Tess are scared about the leg. Madison says: "We can better first find out, where we are." "That doesn't even matter" Dylan says. Madison is not agreed but she has to live with it. Later a fire starts "And is it now time to run?" Dylan asks to Madison. "Yes" Madison says. They run as fast as they can. They later see a river. There is a boat with only two places. Dylan picks up the first place. Madison picks the second place. Tess can't step in the boat. The fire comes closer to them. Dylan is angry that Madison took the other place. He pushes her out of the boat. She falls on the ground. "Come, quick" Dylan says. Tess is not really agreed, but she steps in the boat. Madison is very angry and she tries to jump in the boat. She hangs on the boat. Dylan picks a paddle and hits Madison's Head. Her head bloods and she fells in the water. Tess is shocked about what Dylan did. They go further in the boat. They never saw Madison again. Tess is angry about what Dylan did and ignores him. Dylan wants to flirt with Tess, but it fails. Later they see something in the water. It are bones. Dylan picks something out of the water. He shows it to Tess."Do you like this?" Dylan says. Tess ignores him. Dylan says: "Come on, you can't ignore me forever." Later, A water snake jumps out of the water in the boat. Dylan picks up a knife and attacks him. He wants to impress Tess. He stabs the snake until he later dies. He is very glad about what he did. "Look what I did, I killed that stupid beast, he won't harm......." On that moment a bigger snake appears and puts his teeth into Dylan's head. Tess is shocked about what she sees. The snake pulls Dylan under water and eats him. Tess paddles further, and she wants to go fast away. The Snake throws Dylan back on the ship, He is totally eated by the Snake, but he is still alive. Dylan asks for help to Tess, but she ignores him again. A fireball is in the sky and flies to the boat. Tess jumps fast out of the boat. Dylan wants to go out of the boat, but is too late. The Boat and Dylan totally explode. Dylan dies in the explosion. Relationships Allies *Tess Neville - Love interest one sided *Madison Campbell † - Victim *Bruce Wakefield - Classmate *Isabelle Fletcher - Classmate *Lynn Brown † - Classmate *Chayenne Robertson - Classmate *Kevin Bradley † - Classmate *Sam Stone - Classmate *Noa Knight - Classmate *Evan Turner † Classmate *Miley Thompson † - Classmate Enemies *Snake † - Killer *William Wilson/The Scream † - Killer *Master Scream † Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters